Software is being developed (with NIAMS and BEIB) to analyze virus and bacterial images and perform various statistical and mathematical tests. For example, one program detects outliers and predicts which images are more reliable. Other software is useful in calculating the resolution of images after image processing. In addition, algorithms are being developed to perform classification and clustering on our data.